Inose
is a Shinigami of the 3rd Division during the tenure of Shūsuke Amagai as 3rd Division captain. Appearance Inose is a tall Shinigami with a larger build than many of his peers. He has dark eyes and long, dark hair which is tied at the back of his neck in a pony-tail with a red tie. His face is large, with big lips and small, dark eyes. He also wears the standard Shinigami uniform. Personality Inose is initially distrustful upon learning the 3rd Division will have a new captain who was not part of the Gotei 13 and does not know their division. He shows a rebellious nature, for he does not feel this is the best thing for their division. He feels so strongly about this, he verbally challenges the appointment himself.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Like others of his division, he becomes more determined due to the new influences, and his eagerness to prove his worth leads to him disobeying a direct order. Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. .]] At the 3rd Division barracks, Inose stands alongside Aida as they discuss the recent appointment of a new captain for their division. As they both confirm they have never heard of Shūsuke Amagai before they received the news, Aida tells Inose he had heard a rumor about Amagai being a high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō for a number of years, specializing in subjugating Hollows. Stressing he still does not like how somebody whom they do not know, who is also unfamiliar with their division, has just been made their captain, Aida implies he will unlikely follow the orders of Amagai. As Aida reminds him they still have a familiar face - Izuru - the lieutenant, showing up, seems to be optimistic regarding Amagai's appointment, which annoys Inose, who believes he cannot rely on his lieutenant either. When Amagai arrives, he and Aida, examining their new captain and Makoto Kibune from a distance, comment on how he lacks the poise of the other captains. Noticing them staring, Amagai asks if something is wrong. When Aida hesitates, Inose, coming forward, tells Amagai the 3rd Division had been doing just fine without a captain for a while now. Stopping Izuru from scolding him, Amagai tells the division he understands why they would be distrustful of him, considering they had never met him before and were not expected to obey his command. Along with the others, Inose is shocked by the empathy shown by Amagai in regards to their situation. Later, when the Third Division holds a party to welcome their new members, Amagai's fear of alcohol causes tension in the air before he faints upon consumption. As Inose and Aida ask Izuru if they should clear the room, Kibune decides to take this time to get to know the division. Watching in disgust as the others tend to the unconscious Amagai, Inose insists once more they were fine without a captain. Later, there is an emergency announced when thirty Menos Grande show up in the Dangai and Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, not knowing of Amagai's state, orders the Third Division to eliminate them. Izuru is hesitant, but Kibune convinces him they have no choice. With the rest of his division, Inose moves into the Dangai in order to eliminate the Menos Grande. Running alongside Izuru until they come across the Hollows, he is ordered to attack. As they successfully destroy five Menos Grande, the Kōryū is somehow switched back on, and the Kōtotsu begins to clear out the Dangai. Confused, Izuru orders the division to retreat. As they do so, a Menos Grande, charging a Cero, fires it at Inose. Before he is hit, Kibune, jumping in front of him, nullifies the blast, protecting him, like Amagai said they would earlier in the day. Kibune encourages him to run, but as they are doing so, Inose begins panicking, assuming they are not going to make it. Jumping over their heads, Amagai confronts the Kōtotsu, much to everyone's surprise. Taking out his tuning fork, he, insisting he had said he would always protect them, despite their protests about his safety, asks if anyone has been injured, and a shocked Inose states none of them are. Commending Izuru for keeping the division together, he, stating he is happy everyone is alright, decides it is time to go back. Watching him walk away, Inose, along with Aisa, is impressed by his actions. Along with the members of his division, Inose, searching for the missing cat as one of their missions, congratulates Kibune for getting the cat when it tried to escape onto a roof. Not liking how they have been receiving such mundane missions, Inose insists he wants to do one which really means something. Calming him down by showing empathy, Kibune offers to go for a drink with the division, which Inose enthusiastically agrees to.Bleach anime; Episode 172 Amagai decides to do some training exercises with the division which prove to be quite innovative, for they had never trained in such a way before. During the exercise, Inose, receiving a yellow headband, takes direction from Kibune exceedingly well, due to Izuru being left on the sidelines because Amagai wanted somebody experienced to lead the lesson. Surrounding others on command, he demonstrates good focus as a Shinigami and ability to work as a team. All this surprises Izuru. While washing up after training, Inose states he is very impressed with the training, comparing Amagai to how Gin Ichimaru never trained the in a similar way, and stresses how his opinion of Amagai is improving greatly. He and Aida discuss how Kibune is also a great addition to the division, with Aida believing he is more reliable than Izuru and Inose wondering if he will become their new lieutenant. As Aida tells him he is going too far in saying this, neither is aware Izuru is listening. Later, Inose arrives with the others to help Izuru and Kibune out of the execution pit they had somehow fallen into. Izuru glances suspiciously at Kibune, who is standing with Inose and Kanō as he notices the look he receives. Days later, the 3rd Division gathers at an old assembly hall, the existence of which Inose had only previously heard stories of, and learn Kibune had requested special permission for them all to train there. When they request to know where their captain is, Izuru informs them he is at a meeting to request joining training exercises among the divisions of the Gotei 13. He later tells them the proposal was, unfortunately, rejected.Bleach anime; Episode 179 Due to their new experience in coordinating their efforts with Amagai's training, Inose is disappointed they had missed out on a chance to show off their new skills. They all start complaining about how their menial tasks will continue with no change, due to the rejection. Inose reveals the situation had gotten so bad, the Fourth Division had gotten him to do all their laundry, causing Izuru notable distress as well. Arriving in the office, Kibune tells them all while the proposal was rejected, Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku both liked the idea, so he believes the opinions may all change soon. When Izuru confronts the officer about seeing him enter the Kasumiōji Noble Family complex, something which surprises Inose and the rest of the members present, Kibune, denying this, stresses a noble family would not want to associate with a lowly Shinigami like him. Seeing the logic in his explanation, Inose, along with Aida, agrees with it, believing Kibune is as honorable as he portrays himself to be. Before Izuru can press the issue, a Jigokuchō, arriving, tells them Menos have appeared in the Seireitei. As other members of the division begin to panic, for they are unsure of what to do because their captain is not present, Aida insists they should move out, and when Kanō begins to protest, Inose states this is their chance to prove their worth with their new strength as a division. As Kibune agrees with them and they begin to move out, Izuru orders them to stop and wait for the captain to return. When Kibune challenges his decision, Inose, believing Izuru thinks the division cannot handle the Menos Grande, decides to allow Kibune to take the lead instead of Izuru. When they all head to the stated area only to find it empty, Izuru decides they should head back, for they have no confirmation of any sightings, so they do not know what they are dealing with. As Inose, along with the others, objects to the suggestion, Kibune admonishes Izuru for damaging their camaraderie when the morale of the division is so high. The entire emergency is revealed to be a ruse by Yamamoto, proving states of confusions cause even members of the same division to turn on one another. When Izuru continues to insist they stop searching or he will be forced to take action, Kibune agrees to fight him. Arriving, Amagai apologizes to the division for leaving them on their own after drinking too much alcohol and passing out, much to Inose's displeasure. As Amagai admonishes Kibune for trying to disobey Izuru, Menos begin to manifest in the Seireitei. As the Menos appear, the other divisions run past them, and the resulting crowd makes it difficult to maneuver. As Amagai tells the divisions to follow the direction of the Third Division, Inose helps lead the Seventh Division in a more coordinated attack which does not rely on competition with each other, destroying Yamamoto's dummy Menos. Due to the efforts of the Third Division, Yamamoto approves Amagai's plans for joint training sessions among the divisions of the Gotei 13. Following the destruction of the Menos, the ecstatic Division members discuss their success in Amagai's office. As Kanō and Aida maintain they no longer have anything to be ashamed of now that Amagai is around, Inose, agreeing with him, asks Amagai if he does as well, only to find him falling asleep from the effects of alcohol. After Amagai decides to help Ichigo, he orders Inose, Aida, and Kanō to come with him to the stadium to go after Izuru. Along the way, Inose spots assassins trying to escape with Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, whom they had kidnapped, and alerts the others. Insisting on pursuing them, Amagai tells the others to go to the stadium to support Izuru. Arriving, they stumble upon the fight between Izuru and Kibune, reporting to a relieved Izuru Amagai is searching for Rurichiyo, the missing heiress. As their lieutenant reveals Kibune has been one of the enemies all along, Kibune cackles hysterically before attacking them with his Zanpakutō, Reppū, stunning them and forcing them to take cover.Bleach anime; Episode 184 They regain their senses in time to witness Izuru protect them and deal Kibune the final blow. They rush to help Izuru when he collapses following the fight.Bleach anime; Episode 185 Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: As a Shinigami and a member of the Gotei 13, Inose has the Reiatsu to enable him to join the Shinigami Academy and train to control it. He stood close to a battle between Makoto Kibune and Izuru Kira without side effects. Hohō Practitioner: Inose is practiced enough with footwork to take guidance from a superior officer, with good teamwork with skills used to corner enemies. Swordsmanship: A trained Shinigami, Inose has at least a basic level of skill with a sword, enough to attack Menos Grande. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:3rd Division